The National Cancer Institute (NCI) is partnering with the National Science Foundation (NSF) to promote the joint sponsorship of proposals that enhance collaboration between the engineering and physical sciences communities and the biomedical research community by encouraging new collaborations and supporting existing ones. This enhances the NCI's mission by encouraging promising research projects related to the causes, prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cancer.